A Burning Leaf
by Niqhtshadow
Summary: What happens when Spottedleaf is granted another life? Will Sandstorm and Firestar stay together forever? Or will Sandstorm suffer and watch in deep pain as Spottedleaf steals her true love. Firestar burning his love into her forever.


**A/N **

**Hi guys! Thanks to you all who bothered to read this ;)**

**I really hope that you like this first chapter!**

Chapter one

I sat in silence, gazing at the moon. I clawed at the leaf that scuttled past. I sighed when I heard a mouse quiver in the leaves. I would have caught it if Firestar was here.

_Firestar. _The name rang in my ears-my mate and true love. I wanted ever so badly just to be with him again-to feel his fur brush mine as we hunted in the dead of the night, searching for prey in the undergrowth. We laughed. We cried. I smiled as I remembered our journey to rebuild SkyClan together. Yes, I am Sandstorm. Not Spottedleaf, not Cinderpelt, but Sandstorm, the cat who will always love Firestar through the storm-not even the stars could keep us apart!

I gazed up at the sky. What was Firestar doing up in the clouds right now?He promised he would visit me-and his two loving daughters. As I sat on a pile of dirt at the gathering area, alone, I closed my eyes, and curled up in a ball, falling asleep. Would Firestar visit me tonight?

_I sat in a starry clearing. A fiery tom made his way towards me. Firestar! I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came out. I wreathed around him, breathing in his warm scent, and nuzzling my head in his shoulder. I loved him so much-I just couldn't wait to be with him again! I sighed with joy._

_ He turned his green gaze in the direction of a part in the clouds. "Follow me," he mouthed through the thick, dense coulds. I nodded, and we stood by a glassy image. Inside, there were a few cats standing in lines. A few looked familiar. Firestar looked at me. "When cats die for good, like Spottedleaf, they transport here to be born again-even Dark Forest cats. Only good cats remember their past, though." I nodded, and looked in. Did this mean that Spottedleaf was to be born again? I decided to ask. "Firestar," I began. "Does this mean that Spottedleaf will be born to Dovewing and Bumblestripe?" Firestar shook his head. I sighed with relief, but then he perked up again. "No, she is being born to Cinderheart and Lionblaze! In fact, she was just born! Cinderheart has chosen to name her Maplekit."_

_ I sighed, but pretended to look happy. "That's great-just great. Just promise me one thing-do you promise to be my mate through all of our life spans?"_

_ Firestar opened his mouth to reply, but all of the sudden everything became a swirl, and I woke up in the gathering place._

I sighed. _I wonder how he answered? _I shook my head, and walked back to camp.

I arrived at camp, and saw Maplekit bound out of the nursery. She saw me, and bounded over. "Hi Sandstorm!", she squeaked. She then lowered her voice. "I know that you know what happened-most cats don't get a second life, only if they are killed once and for all." She then talked a little louder. "I'm going to be the best _warrior_ ever!" I sighed. "Not a medicine cat?" She shook her head, and then bounded away.

I sighed again. _Please don't steal Firestar away from me! _I glanced over at Dustpelt, who was beckoning me over. I followed him, and we shared a piece of prey.

I sat in the elder's den, my joints aching in pain. All of the sudden, I felt immense heat on me-and every thing was in chaos. Dustpelt ran out, and cats were yelling at other cats to move. I stumbled to my feet, and realized what all of the commotion was for in a heart beat. _Fire! _I rushed out, but I got stuck in some brambles. I tried to move, but I was stuck. "Help! Somebody! Help me!"

My voice was hoarse, and I struggled in great pain. _This is the end Sandstorm! _I closed my eyes, and kept trying-pushing harder and harder. I was flung out of the brambles, and realized my pelt was catching on fire. _That's not good! _I rolled on the ground, and tried to get off the flames. I hadn't realized how close the fire had gotten, and gasped in shock and pain as a huge, fiery wall enclosed me.

**A/N **

**0.o**

**Cliffie! Please reveiw and tell me what you think.**


End file.
